Ramen
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Él quería un poco de ramen, pero la dura situación económica no le permitía adquirirlo. ―S-si quieres te puedo dar del mío. Naruto/Hinata. One-shot.


**Ramen.**

**Resumen:** Él quería un poco de ramen, pero la dura situación económica no le permitía adquirirlo. ―S-si quieres te puedo dar del mío. Naruto/Hinata. One-shot.

**Pareja:** Naruto Uzumaki-Hinata Hyuga.

**Género:** Amistad, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki sintió que el mundo lo odiaba. No era justo, es decir, ¿no era él quien salvó al mundo de la destrucción total? Entonces, ¿por qué tenía que sufrir de esa forma?

―¡Muero, 'ttebayo! ―chilló de forma teatral mientras se arrastraba, literalmente, por las calles de Konoha.

Se dejó caer en una banca que había a mitad de camino y escuchó el sonido que emitía su panza, exigiendo ser alimentada. Unas leves lágrimas se comenzaron a formar en sus ojos. ¡Joder que tenía hambre!

―Y nadie quiere ayudar a un compatriota caído en desgracia ―bufó molesto.

Bien, la cosa en realidad no estaba tan fácil, después de la guerra se tuvo que hacer un gran recorte al presupuesto ninja para solventar gastos. Eso lo incluía a él, cuyo mísero sueldo de gennin (porque aún seguía siendo uno) se vio reducido prácticamente a nada.

Y eso lo llevó también a disminuir la gran cantidad de gastos que tenía, como por ejemplo sus salidas a comer ramen. Sí, la cosa estaba dura para el héroe del mundo ninja, pero tenía que adaptarse. Sobretodo, ahora que Kakashi era Hokage.

"―Bueno, Naruto, eres el héroe, así que como tal debes adaptarte a las circunstancias. Eso ayudará a calmar un poco el descontento de la gente"

Frunció el ceño mientras recordaba las palabras de su sensei. De haber sabido que iba a pasar mucha hambre, no habría aceptado formar parte de toda esa mierda.

―¡Ah, tengo hambre! ―exclamó mientras se levantaba de nueva cuenta y comenzó a andar sin rumbo fijo.

No sabía qué hacer. Sus amigos estaban de misiones, ganando dinero para recobrar la economía desgastada por el ataque de Pain y la guerra en general, pero a él no lo habían enviado porque era un 'héroe' y como tal, tenía que cuidar su villa.

Aunque viéndolo desde un punto de vista de un pobre Naruto hambriento y con ganas de hacer dinero para comer ramen, aquello no tenía mucha lógica.

―Otra excusa barata para no pagarme bien, 'ttebayo ―razonó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura andaba en el hospital, rodeada de tanto papeleo dejado por la difunta Tsunade que apenas y tenía tiempo para verla a disfrutar de su compañía. Sai era uno de los que estaban de misiones, muy rara vez andaba en la aldea. El capitán Yamato era uno de los escolta del Hokage, por lo que no podía coincidir con él en alguna reunión. Kakashi mataba el tiempo fingiendo que trabajaba en el papeleo, cuando en realidad se la pasaba leyendo el Icha-Icha.

Y Sasuke… bueno, él estaba en prisión pudriéndose.

No era que la cosa estaba tan grave con el Uchiha, al menos se había salvado de la pena de muerte, pero ahora tenía una condena de por vida. Naruto dudaba que algún día saliera de allí a no ser que aceptara la propuesta de Kakashi (sobre entrenar bajo la tutela de Uzumaki hasta que le dieran el visto bueno para andar solo) y Sasuke estaba demasiado reacio para eso.

Según sus palabras textuales sería: 'Una total y reverenda pérdida de su valiosísimo tiempo'

Bah, como si no lo estuviera desperdiciando demasiado en esa mugre celda en vez de andar libre por allí y ponerse a rehacer su clan.

Aunque según Sakura (quien lo visitaba cada vez que su apretada agenda se lo permitía), por los vientos que iba la cosa, posiblemente pronto se tuviera que hacer cargo de su amigo… gratis, por supuesto.

―Jodido, teme, está en prisión y tiene más dinero que yo ―bufó exasperado.

En ese momento se detuvo, sin saber muy bien el motivo, y casi le dieron ganas de llorar cuando notó que sus pies le habían llevado directamente a Ichiraku. ¡Su cuerpo clamaba inconscientemente por un bocado de ramen!

Apretó los puños con fuerza, tal vez podría pedir que le fiaran un tazón. Sí, sólo uno. ¡No! Todavía tenía que pagar tantas cosas. Ya era mayor de edad, así que la aldea no se responsabilizaba más de él.

¡¿Quién fue el imbécil que dijo lo lindo de ser mayor de edad?!

―¡Ah, 'ttebayo! ―exclamó desesperado, revolviendo sus cabellos y dando media vuelta para evitar caer en la tentación.

―¿Na-Naruto-kun? ―detuvo su andar al oír una tímida voz llamándole. Volteó para encarar la persona que había dicho su nombre y sonrió.

―¡Hinata! ―exclamó alto.

La chica contuvo un poco el aliento, sonrojándose de inmediato, desvió la mirada al suelo y se puso a jugar con sus dedos, tratando de contener su emoción. Hacía tiempo que no veía a su gran amor platónico.

―H-hola, ¿cómo estás? ―murmuró bajito.

Naruto tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para entenderle, pero sí captó el mensaje.

―¡Bien, 'ttebayo! ―respondió, pero en eso su estómago volvió a sonar, formando un incómodo silencio entre ambos chicos. Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

―O-oh, ¿i-bas a comer ramen? ―tartamudeó la chica, suponiendo su presencia en ese lugar.

El rubio suspiró, ¿para qué mentir?

―Ya quisiera ―sobó su estómago―, pero no tengo para eso, ya sabes, con todo el recorte que se ha hecho me he quedado con muy poco dinero.

Hinata no pudo evitar entristecerse. Es cierto que la cosa estaba algo grave para mucha gente, de hecho entre su mismo Clan se habían creado proyectos de ayuda para los más necesitados, pero no creía que Naruto también andaba en las malas. Con delicadeza, revisó uno de sus bolsillos y encontró un poco de dinero. Sonrió levemente.

―M-mira, Na-Naruto-kun ―comenzó tímidamente―, y-yo puedo pagarte un tazón de ramen, no tengo mucho dinero actualmente, pero algo es algo, ¿no?

Sorprendido ante semejante, y bondadosa, propuesta, Naruto se sonrojó.

―P-pero, Hinata, no me gustaría aprovecharme de tu dinero.

―O-Oh, no pasa nada, Naruto-kun ―sonrió―, es lo menos que puedo hacer. A-además, bueno, iba a comer ramen, así que, como ya estás aquí pensé en compartirlo.

Hinata sabía que eso era una patética excusa para acercarse a él, pero tenía que intentarlo. Era el ahora o nunca.

―¿Quieres decir…? ―comenzó Naruto, inseguro.

―S-si quieres te puedo dar del mío ―finalizó la frase, mirando para otro lado.

El silencio inundó el lugar y por un momento Hinata pensó que Naruto la rechazaría, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el rubio se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla.

―¡Claro, Hinata, eres la mejor!

Y fue una comida tranquila, divertida, emocionante. La morena no podía estar más feliz y Naruto tampoco. Ambos tenían lo que querían (una comida con tu amor platónico y ramen, respectivamente), de hecho, la cosa fue bien hasta que accidentalmente ambos escogieron el mismo fideo para comer y solo se detuvieron de aspirarlo cuando notaron aquél detalle.

Y la cosa terminó así:

Ellos viéndose fijamente, el fideo separando sus labios unos cuantos centímetros, el rojo invadiendo sus rostros, el mundo deteniéndose por un segundo y Hinata desmayándose cuando Naruto terminó de acortar aquella minúscula distancia, uniendo sus bocas en un delicado beso.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** Awww, así deberían ser los NaruHina, azúcar puro, no esas historias dónde meten demasiada discordia para mi gusto. Espero que les haya gustado mi pequeño one-shot. Dejen un review, son gratis :3

Nos vemos, Ama-chan off!


End file.
